Gracie Caballero
❝ Yes, let's keep this show a-rollin' when we get back. ❞ - Gracie, to Isaac, upon completing the end of their first year. Appearance A girl of 4'0" with long, blonde hair that’s put up in a pair of pigtails with striking dark blue eyes. She is of natural tan complexion and has a small round scar by her chin to the left. Personality At first glance, Gracie is an quiet individual, but there’s much more to her- she’s an optimist, and tends to consider other people’s feelings before her own, however, she is a bit high-maintenance, and she also tends to get easily flustered and blushes a ton, over all, Gracie’s a kind girl with a high sense of integrity. Background Born to Samuel and Claire Caballero, Gracie is the oldest of four children, and for the majority of her life, she was pretty happy. When she had turned six, her mother had left, so Gracie had stepped up to take care of her younger siblings, taking on a motherly role, it was like that for a long years, she was happy, and so was the rest of her family. Then, one day… her dad had tasked her with an errand- just to go get some stuff from the grocery store, nothing she hasn’t done before. On her way back, she caught sight of a small group- with what appeared to be weapons in their hands, she got closer- and she screamed when she noticed what they were. Guns. It took a split second, but she could feel a part of her lower face go numb. Everything was a blur, this ordeal resulted in her going to a hospital for a few months and recovering, once she had been discharged, she became a little more wary of the outside world. Despite this, the girl tried to remain positive despite it all. At least she’s mostly recovered now, and had received a letter for Hogwarts- her father was ecstatic. Her first year went somewhat smoothly, befriending others and dealing with a bully, but... she survived, she's survived many things during her first year- bullying, friend problems, the like, but she's a strong girl. She won't go down easily. Relationships Anita Caballero ;; Her darling little sister, Gracie is awfully protective over her and the twins, but she cares for them regardless and will do what she must to protect them from any harm. Elsie Graydream ;; Her rebel neighbour. Elsie is a bit of a wild child compared to Gracie's tame nature, but she's fond of her 'big sister' friend. Isaac Hiltshire ;; Her fellow Puff and mentee under Klaus Kruger before his expulsion. The two get along fairly well, she'd say- fellow Quidditch team members, she was happy that he seemed excited over her joining the team. Briar Bjork ;; One of Gracie's very first friends upon coming to Hogwarts, whilst she wasn't very fond of her bullying nature before, she's not mad at her, and cares about her dearly. Kimberley Ferris ;; A fellow yearmate of Gracie's, the one who saved her from a Boggart and to whom she taught Mimble Wimble to defend herself against Briar. Aggie Fox ;; A fellow yearmate, Gracie likes chatting with her a lot, and is rather fond of her. Franco Bonventure ;; Her cousin, Gracie's admittedly not fond of his violent tendencies due to her pacifistic upbringing, but she loves him regardless, and appreciates him for doing what he can. Xander Grant ;; Gracie adores Professor Grant, often confiding in him about problems and the such, she'd do whatever she can to make sure he's alright. Lola Caballero ;; Her baby sister, Gracie dotes on the young girl a lot, and cares a whole bunch about her. Luis Caballero ;; Her baby brother, Gracie worries about him slightly- often trying to keep an eye on him in case he gets hurt. Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Females Category:Pure-bloods Category:Class of 2031 Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Quidditch Players Category:Chasers